Intergalactic Wrestling League
by Wblm
Summary: WWE... but with Game characters(I got the inspiration from the Gamers world wrestling federation, but this is not a copy of it)please RR


IGWL (Intergalactic wrestling league) (Yeah I know the name's a bit corny but after the other guy wrote the "World Gamers wrestling Federation" it was hard to find a name which would not seem like a copy of that fic.)  
  
Chapter 1: Monday night BRAWL  
  
Freestyler ...Rock the microphone ...Straight from the top of my dome ...Carry on with the freestyler  
  
I gotz to hmmm... To throw on and go on You know I gotz to flow on Selectors on ya, radio play us 'Cos we're friendly for ozone But thats not all so hold on tight As I rock the mic right Oh, excuse me, pardon As I syncronize with the analyzed Upcomin' vibes, the session Let there be a lession, question You carry protection Or will your heart go on Like Celine Dion - Karma Chamelion  
  
Yeah - straight from the top of my dome As I rock, rock, rock, rock, rock the microphone Yeah - straight from the top of my dome As I rock, rock, rock, rock, rock the microphone Yeah - straight from the top of my dome As I rock, rock, rock, rock, rock the microphone Yeah - straight from the top of my dome As I rock, rock, rock, rock, rock the microphone (Scratch - hit me)  
  
Styles, steelos - we bring many kilos So you could pick yours - from the various Ambitious, nutrious, delicious, delirious or vicious Just tell us - we deliviere anything From accappellas to best sellers Suckers get jealous but their soft like marshmellows You know they can't handle us like Debbie does Dallas Yeah, we come scandalous so who tha f..k is alice Is from the Buckinham palace  
  
Yeah - straight from the top of my dome As I rock, rock, rock, rock, rock the microphone Yeah - straight from the top of my dome As I rock, rock, rock, rock, rock the microphone Yeah - straight from the top of my dome As I rock, rock, rock, rock, rock the microphone Yeah - straight from the top of my dome As I rock, rock, rock, rock, rock the microphone (Scratch - hit me) Freestyler ...Rock the microphone ...Straight from the top of my dome ...Carry on with the freestyler  
  
The music blasts to the arena as the announcers start the program with their comments.  
  
Jak : Welcome to monday night BRAWL! Jak and Daxter on the ringside, we come to you from Balamb City Galbadia and it's gonna be a hell of a night, or whadda'ya think big D?  
  
Daxter: I totally agree Jak. Tag titles are on the line tonight, also Squall Leonheart faces Cloud Strife.  
  
Jak: Yeah, and on the top of that the winner gets a titleshot for the IGWL- Heavyweight championship.  
  
Suddenly the "Always gonna stop thee"- from Rob the Living Dead starts to play as the familiar figure with blond spiky hair walks through the curtain  
  
Ring announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall. Please welcome, from Balamb City Galbadia, weight: 252 lbs Zell Dinch!!  
  
Zell gets massive cheers, he's a home town hero after all.he walks firmly into the ring and waves to his fans, somewere in the crowd a woman raises a sign which says "Marry me".  
  
Then the music changes into a somewhat peaceful japanese music,as a man in a sleeveles martial artist suit walks into the "squared circle" as well.  
  
Ring announcer( from now on I'm goin to refer him(or her)as Ra, yes call me lazy if you wish): And the opponent, from somewere in Japan, weight: 220 lbs please welcome the other part of the Tag team champions: Ryu Hoshi!!  
  
Jak: This is bad, Ryu and Ken are supposed to defend their titles tonight but what if Ryu hurts himself and can't compete.  
  
Ryu gets a mixed reaction of cheers(little weaker than the ones given to Zell), silence and eventually some boos.  
  
Daxter: Well, we'll find out soon.  
  
As the bell rings Zell runs towards Ryu, and tries to clothesline him on the ground. But Ryu dodges by bending down, and stepping aside. In the middle of the movement Ryu also kicks Zell's stomach with his knee, Zell bends down in agony, before he has time to react Ryu kicks him to the back of his head and Zell falls into the ring like a sack of potatoes,crowd sighs.  
  
Jak: Oh my, what is this, why is Zell being knocked down? he's usually the one who knocks down! After all his speed and strenght make him a difficult opponent.  
  
Daxter: Yes, but Zell is also very impatient, and his style of battle has always been very agressive. Ryu probably knows this, and it gives him advantage, his style is pretty different and he never shows his thoughts until the last minute and then he shows them in physical form of kicks and punches.  
  
Jak: Look Zell's back in da game!!  
  
Daxter: ... Do you have any idea of how ridiculous you just sounded?  
  
Ryu had lift Zell up while the announcers were babbling and tried to suplex him, but Zell had countered and suplexed Ryu instead, crowd lets out a set of cheers and surprised wistles. then Zell launches a series of punches and kicks on Ryu's chest, and head eventually knocking him down. Crowd cheers.  
  
Jak: Look! Zell is climbing on the turnbucle, what is he up to?  
  
Daxter: How many reasons can you figure out?  
  
Zell jumps from the turnbucle and lands his elbow on Ryu's middlesection making him struggle in pain.  
  
Daxter: Zell is going for the cover...  
  
The referee starts to count ;One...two..  
  
Jak: Ryu got the shoulder up!  
  
Ryu starts to raise, Zell tries to hit him with a spinning kick only to be countered by Ryu's tackle. Zell falls on the ground(ring) but manages to kick Ryu's cheek while falling so that both men fell down. Zell is the first to recover, he jumps on Ryu and starts to beat him with his fists.  
  
Jak: Oh man, Ryu is taking some heavy damage!  
  
Daxter: Please tell us something that we don't know!  
  
Zell lifts Ryu up and Scoop Slams him on the ground, does a leg drop on him and as Ryu starts to raise hits him with a doule axe handle on his back, knocking him back down.  
  
Crowd chants "Zell... Zell...Zell..."  
  
Jak: But this is bad D, I mean how is he supposed to defend the tag titles with Ken if he takes too much damage now?  
  
Daxter: That is a good question but Ryu knew the risks when he agreed to this match.  
  
(Cut to commercials)  
  
Camera shows Sonic putting on his boots. Sonic: Ever wondered how can I run so fast? It's easy, just put on these(shows his boots) Doc Martini Shaken not Stirred boots and it seems like your flying. Smiles goofily, "Try them you wont be disapointed." Camera fades black.  
  
Camera shows obviously stressed man who after a long hard day finally got home and checks his telephone messages; Beep "Tom this is Lucy, were through, I've found someone better then you."Beep Beep "Tom its your boss I have no more use for you so you are fired"Beep Beep "Tom its your father calling sorry we can't loan you money to buy a bigger flat, but you know you can't always have what you want."Beep Toms face turns more angry after every message, and when the last message is over he takes the answering machine and throws it through the window. Then a voice asks "Feeling pissed off? Go ahead, smash your tv. Then camera shows mario delivering a drop kick on C. Falcon, Dokey Kong throwing Fox through a table, Pikachu spearing Ness to canvas and Bowser jumping from the top turnbucle and crushing Ganondorf with his weight. Then camera shows the SmashDown logo and under it the text; Smash your tv.  
  
(End the Commercial brake)  
  
Jak: Welcome back, this is what happened during the break.  
  
(Camera replay)  
  
Zell raises Ryu up, and irish whips him towards the ropes. As Ryu bounds back from the ropes Zell lifts his hand up in order to hit Ryu, but this time Ryu bends down, dodges the punch and spears Zell to the ground.  
  
Jak: Spear! Ryu countered with a spear, it isn't over yet!  
  
Daxter: But can Ryu take the advancement of the situation?  
  
(End of the replay)  
  
Ryu slowly starts to raise using the ropes while Zell also stands up, much quicker obviously. Zell tries to kick Ryu, but Ryu dodges the kick by bending down, and before Zell regains his balance Ryu clotheslines him over the top rope.Zell falls from the ring to the ground, only to be followed by Ryu who jumped over the ropes landing his foot on Zells neck, and elbow to his lower back.  
  
Daxter: Now that was a weird move.  
  
Jak: Weird but effective. Look, both of them are down, and the ref starts to count  
  
One... two...three...  
  
Zell starts to raise, so does Ryu  
  
Four...five...  
  
Zell runs towards Ryu and spears him on the steel steps, which are on the corner of the ring.  
  
...Zell... Zell... Zell...  
  
Jak: Owww, that must have hurt.  
  
seven...eight...  
  
Zell becomes aware of the count, lifts Ryu up, rolls him in the ring and follows behind. He raises Ryu up and lifts him on his shoulders.  
  
The crowd goes wild.  
  
Jak: Zell is about to end this match, probably with a death valley driver!  
  
Suddenly Ryu slides down from Zells shoulders, wraps his arms around him and nails him down with a German suplex. Crowd sights in both awe and disappointment, Ryu starts to raise(still keeping his hands around Zells waist)and throws him again, and again. Zell tries to get up but Ryu lifts him up and slams him to the ground with power bomb, and then covers.  
  
The ref counts; One...Two...Three(on three Zell gets the shoulder up, but it's too late.)!  
  
Ra: Here is your winner; Ryu Hoshi!!  
  
Ryu stands up, and while his music plays bows to Zell, who also stands up and exits the ring. Then another rock-type music starts to play as a man in a red sleeveles martial artist suit approaches the ring.  
  
Ra: The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the IGWL-tag team champpion- ship approaching the ring is the other part of the champions, from USA weight: 250 lbs Ken Masters.  
  
Daxter: They're gonna defend the titles now? Look, Ryu can't even stand straight.  
  
Jak: I agree it is unfair, but there's nothing they can do about it.  
  
Ken gets in the ring, and hands the tag-team championship belts to referee. After that the music changes into a horryfying symphony and the whole arena(with the exception of Titantrons and ramp lights) goes dark. In the dim light of the ramp three figures approach the ring, one is a tall white haired and skinned man with muscular body and a vicious glare in his eyes, another one is skinny short guy with short black hair, weird "spiderman"- type eyes and a blue skin, or perhaps we ought to say skeleton, the third one is a dark haired white skinned woman in a violet bikini.  
  
Ra: And the opponent; accompanied to the ring by Umah, from Coorhagen, Nosgoth. Combined weight: 517 lbs; Kain and Raziel!  
  
Jak: These two certainly have interesting past. They have spent most of their time trying to kill each other and now they are back as a team.  
  
As the bell rings Ken(the legal man) runs towards Raziel(the other legal man) and slams him downwith a flying lariat, jumps on him and starts beating him up. Unfortunately they're too close to Raziels corner, Kain reaches over the ropes, grabs Ken from his belt and throws him from the apron to the floor(crowd boos). As the ref tells Kain it was against rules, Umah approaches Ken and smacks him with a steel chair, which she hides under the ring right after the damage has been done. Kain then jumps down from the ring appron, picks Ken up and rolls him in the ring.  
  
Daxter: They seem to play it a bit unfair.  
  
Jak:(sarcastically) Oh really?  
  
Raziel irish whips Ken to the ropes, and as Ken bounces back, Raziel does him a spinebuster slam. Raziel goes for the cover, but as he's leaning down to cover Ken suddenly kicks him two times to the face, making Raziel fall to the ground. Ken starts to crawl towards Ryu trying to make the tag.  
  
Although the audience was behind Zell during the the opening match of the night they now start to chant for Ryu and Ken.  
  
Jak: Can he make the tag?  
  
Daxter: Even if he could they may still lose the titles, remember that Ryu is still weak from his match agaist Zell.  
  
...Ken...Ken...Ken...  
  
Kens hand is merely inches away from Ryus, when Ryu is suddenly being roughly pulled down from the apron by Umah. As ref attention is distracted, Kain(seeing that Raziel is still knocked down from the kicks he received earlier) gets in the ring, lifts Ken up and places him in the position for the Chokeslam. Ken(already lifted up from the throat) hits Kain with a double axe handle to the face causing Kain to let go of him, Ken drops down and loads a kick to Kains chest, as Kain bends down in agony Ken finally manages to do a dropkick to his face causing both men to fall down. Raziel has already recovered and as the ref makes sure Kain leaves the ring, he(Raziel) climbs to the turnbucle and does a diving leg drop on him, and then covers.  
  
One... two...thr  
  
...Ken...Ken...Ken...  
  
Daxter: Ken just got the shoulder up!  
  
Jak: If he can make the tag it might be the turning point of this match  
  
Daxter: Then again Ryu is still hurt from his match against Zell.  
  
Ken slowly starts again to crawl towards Ryu, but then Raziel grabs him from his leg and starts pulling him the opposite direction, Ken suddenly rolls Raziel to the ground with a schoolboy pin.  
  
One...t  
  
Raziel kicks out, but during the kick out Ken jumps towards Ryu and reaches him with his hand.  
  
Jak: The tag has been made!!  
  
The crowd cheers.  
  
Ryu runs towards Raziel and does a dropkick on him, unfortunately the impact of the dropkick throws Raziel to his corner allowing Kain to make the tag.  
  
...Ryu...Ryu...Ryu...  
  
Daxter: And here comes Kain.  
  
Kain walks slowly towards Ryu who starts to run towards him and does a clothesline on him. Kain staggers backwards from the impact of the clothesline but then counters with a big boot, knocking Ryu down. Kain takes a hold of Ryus throat and lifts him up  
  
Daxter: Kain intends to finish this match  
  
Jak: Ryu is gonna get hurt!  
  
Ken climbs on the turnbucle and jumps towards Kain, but Kain only dodges and grabs him by the throat as well. Kain lifts Ryu and Ken up and chokeslams them down, after that he raises Ken up by the throat and tosses him over the top rope.  
  
Jak: Kain is goin for the cover  
  
One...two...thr  
  
Just before the count of three Kain raises Ryus shoulder up.  
  
Jak: What is he doing? He could have won!  
  
Daxter: I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Laughing maniacally Kain raises Ryu up, turns him upside down and tombstone piledrivers him on the floor(audience gasps in horror), and goes for the cover.  
  
One... two... three!  
  
The horryfying symphony fills the arena as the referee raises Kains hand up and then (very quicky) exits the ring.  
  
Ra: Here are your winners, and the new tag team champions; Kain and Raziel!!!  
  
Some of the audience cheers and the rest remains silent(after what Kain did to Ryu no one dares to boo).  
  
Kain and Raziel head to ring exit with their title belts and accompanied by Umah, while in the ring Ken is checking on Ryu who lays in the ring and seems lifeless.  
  
(Camera shows Squall, Zell and Selphie in the  
Seed-factions locker-room.)  
  
Zell turns away from the tv after Ryu has been carried out to an ambulance, on a stretcher and escorted by Ken.  
  
Zell:(talking to Squall) So your match is next right? How are you feeling?  
  
Selphie: This Strife is one tough guy, he has been a champion multiple times; Tag, Intergalactic, IGWL-Heavyweight, Hardcore... and those are only the championships he has won in this industry, lets remember that he was first ever Galactic Warriors- Federations both Heavyweight and Undisputed champion, and although that industry was crappy it does not mean he won those titles easily. he also was the first man ever to score a pinfall on the legendary Sephiroth. I could go on about his record for hours, how many times he has been King of the ring, or how many times he has won the Royal Rumble or whatsoever he has done.  
  
Squall: Who cares? We may not have same kind of a record, but we still have pretty much experience and(his eyes glow dangerously) I want to get that title back from Seifer and no Cloud, or wind, or mist for that matter can stop me.  
  
Zell: Careful buddy, that sort of underestimation cost you that title in the first place.  
  
Squall: It was not underestimation, it was the fact that Seifer cheated. Lets remember that without that chair blow from Raijin I would've won. However you are right, this guy should not be underestimated. And now I must go.(he leaves the locker room)  
  
(Cut to the ring entrance)  
  
Ra: The following match is scheduled for one fall, and is to determine the number one contender for the IGWL-Heavyweight championship. Please welcome Cloud Strife!  
  
Cloud(without his sword) walks out while his tune(the battle theme from FF7) plays. The crowd applauds him as he slides in the ring and turns around to wait his opponent.  
  
Ra: And the opponent; from Balamb Garden Galbadia, weight:265 lbs Squall Leonheart!!  
  
Squall(without his gunblade) walks through the curtain when his music (the main theme from FF8) starts to play. He receives(obviously) massive cheers from the audience but keeps his eyes fixed on Cloud, and does not even seem to notice the arena around him.  
  
Jak: Squall is fully concentrated on Cloud.  
  
Daxter: Yes he sees Cloud as just another obstacle he has to go through to achieve his goal. Who do you think Seifer wishes to win this match?  
  
Jak: I don't know, or perhaps Cloud because there isn't(yet) anything personal between them, and because Cloud does not know Seifer as well as Squall does.  
  
The bell rings as Squall slides under the ropes to the ring and the match is officially started. Both Squall and Cloud run towards each other but Cloud is quicker, he gets hold of Squall, and throws him with a release belly to belly suplex. Squall however(while flying through the air) gets a hold of Clouds head and while dropping to the ring slams it down. Audience cheers.  
  
Jak: that was some amazing counter.  
  
Squall gets up faster than Cloud and while Cloud is still raising Squall wraps his arms around him, raises him to the air and does a reverse sidewalk slam to him(reverse means that his face was towards the floor). After that he lifted Cloud up and suplexed him on the ground.  
  
Crowd chants Squalls name.  
  
Daxter: Squall seems to be in the control of the match so far.  
  
Squall lifts Cloud up again and does a scoop slam on him. Then he takes a hold on Clouds leg, and places him on the position for Sharp Shooter.  
  
Jak: A Sharp Shooter, Squall tries to end the match quicly.  
  
Daxter: He won't succeed, no one has ever made Cloud tap out yet.  
  
...Squall... Squall...  
  
Cloud reaches the ropes, and just as Squall breaks the hold he tacles him on the ground. As Squall starts to raise Cloud(who is already standing) does a spinning kick to his head, and after Squall has fallen down Cloud does a drop kick to his head.  
  
Daxter: This might be a turning point of the match, Squall is down and Cloud is standing tall.  
  
Cloud raises Squall to a sit-up position, and jumps to do drop kick, but Squall dodges by rolling aside. As Cloud falls in to the ring, Squall gets up, lifts Cloud up by taking a hold of his belt and his neck and tossing him to the turbucle. As Cloud falls to a sitting position leaning his back against the turnbucle Squall executes series of punches on him. Cloud slides from the sitting position to the ground, Squall climbs on the top of the turnbucle.  
  
Jak: Squall is determined to end this match right now.  
  
Daxter: Yes, it's wise to get rid of the dangerous opponent straight away.  
  
Squall jumps from the turnbule and lands a leg drop on Cloud, and goes for the cover.  
  
Ref starts to count(the audience counts mith him):One...two..(Cloud got hold on the ropes) the audience sights in disappointement.  
  
Daxter: It isn't over yet!  
  
Jak: Yes but Cloud took some serious damage, it might be enough for Squall to score the victory.  
  
Squall takes a hold on Clouds shoulders and starts to pull him up, in the middle of the movement Cloud breaks the hold jumps on Squall and starts to pummel him with his fists. The ref aparts them but before Squall gets up Cloud wraps his arms around Squalls neck and takes a sleeper hold on him. Squall tries to break apart but does not succeed, Cloud forces him to his knees and adds more pain to his sleeper hold by pressing his knee on Squalls lower back.  
  
Jak: Oh man! Now Squall is in trouble, Cloud has won many matches with his infamous version of Sleeper Hold.  
  
Daxter: Yes, he calls it "The Shinra Sleeper", because during his feud with "The Shinra"-Corporation it helped him to beat the legendary Sephiroth the leader of the "Shinra"-Inc  
  
Jak: Yeah, I remember that day. He did not force Sephiroth to tap out, but the sleeper hold weakened him enough to help Cloud score the pinfall on him.  
  
The audience tries to encourage Squall by cheering for him.  
  
While the announcers are yapping about the Shinra Sleeper and so on, Squall once again tries to reach the ropes, but in vain, he starts to get dizzy, and Cloud who sees it starts to add the pressure. Audience chants Squalls name.  
  
Jak: Wow, Squall has almost passed out!  
  
Daxter: And Cloud isn't making it any easier.  
  
...Squall.... Squall... Squall... Squall...  
  
Squall has almost fainted when he suddenly strikes his hand upwards and thus hits Cloud to the throat(actually straight to his Adam's apple) causing Cloud to let go of him. Both Squall and Cloud fall in to the floor. Audience gasps and cheers.  
  
Daxter: Oww! That hurt, I can't even think of how much. Now they both are rolling in the ring, unable to get up.  
  
Cloud starts to raise(still holding his throat), and climbs on the turnbucle while Squall still lies in the ring.  
  
Jak: Cloud has had enough of this and wants to end it!  
  
Cloud jumps from the turnbucle towards Squall, who still seems unconscious.  
  
Daxter: This is it!  
  
Suddenly Squall rolls aside and Cloud crashes into the ring face first. Audience cheers and claps their hands.  
  
Squall turns Cloud around so that his face is facing the ceiling, and then runs towards the ropes.  
  
Jak: Is this what I think it is?  
  
Squall jumps on the top rope and then bounces back, flying through the air.  
  
Daxter: It is Jak, the Leonheart Sault!!!  
  
Indeed Squall does the "Leonheart Sault", and covers his opponent.  
  
The ref(and audience)counts: One...two...three!! Ra: Here is your winner, and the number 1 contender for the IGWL- heavyweight championship: Squall Leonhart!!!  
  
Squall stands up, and while the fans scream their lungs out he does the "Whatever"-taunt (simply shrugs his shoulders). Then while Squall helps Cloud up a man in a white trenchcoat runs into the ring.  
  
Jak: That's Seifer, what is he doing here?  
  
Seifer hits Squall to the forehead with the hilt of his Gunblade, and then throws Cloud outside the ring.  
  
Daxter: It seems that Seifer is eager to eliminate the threat to his title reign as quickly as possible.  
  
The crowd stars to chant "Seifer sucks"  
  
As Squall wavers backwards holding his forehead Raijin and Fujin appear from somewere and slam him down with a double DDT, after that they start to beat him visciously while Seifer just stands and watches the event.  
  
All of the sudden audience starts to cheer as Zell and Selphie run to the ring, Zell smacks Raijin to the ground with a full nelson slam, while Selphie and Fujin beat each other against the corner of the ring.  
  
Jak: Yeeha! The cavalry is here!  
  
Zell then raises Raijin to his shoulders eager to do the death valley driver which he had not succeeded to do earlier against Ryu. Unfortunately he had forgotten Seifer, and realised it a bit too late as the mentioned gentleman launched a Firaga spell to his back. Zell falls into the ring from the impact of the spell and lies fainted near Squall.  
  
Daxter: Zell went unconcious from the spell, after all he probably was still hurt from his match against Ryu.  
  
Jak: And now Selphie is all alone against three.  
  
Raijin aparts Selphie from Fujin by pulling her from her hair, then he kicks Selphie to the stomach, raises her up from the ground and slams her down with a stalling brainbuster.  
  
...Asshole...asshole...  
  
Jak: Hey, you can't treat a diva like that!  
  
Daxter: I don't think he cares.  
  
Meanwhile Cloud has recovered a little bit, he slides into the ring and attacks Seifer. but he is already exhausted from his match against Squall, and therefore does not stand a chance against them, after short but brutal beating he is once again thrown outside the ring. After taking care of Cloud the trio returns to their original assignement; to beat up Squall. After a few minutes of agony Seifer orders the twosome gruesome(Raijin and Fujin obviously) to raise Squall to his knees, they do so.  
  
...Assholes... assholes..., Seifer sucks..., assholes...Seifer sucks assholes...  
  
Daxter: What is he doing now, can't he leave the poor man alone?  
  
Jak: He wants Squall to listen, he must have something important to say!  
  
Raijin then takes a hold of Squalls chin, and bents his head backwards forcing him to look at Seifers eyes. Then Seifer raises the IGWL- heavyweight championship belt, brings his face only inches away from Squalls and brings microphone between them.  
  
...asshole...asshole...  
  
"Do you see this Squall(raises the belt)?" Seifer asks with madness glowing from his eyes."It's mine, and you will never ever get it!!!". Squall spits Seifer to his forehead.  
  
Jak: Oh man. now he's in deep s###!  
  
Daxter: Yeah, Seifer can't be too happy about that.  
  
...Seifer sucks, Seifer sucks...  
  
Seifer kicks Squall to his groin, and then smacks his already bloody face with the championship belt, causing Squall to fall down unconcious.  
  
After that the trio leaves the ring ignoring the "asshole"-chants from the audience.  
  
Jak: Well, we told you it was gonna be one hell of a night and surprisingly we were right. But even we didn't know that something like this was gonna happen, what will happen in this drama involving Squall and Seifer?  
  
Daxter: Well I know Squall well enough to say that he won't let it rest, he will definetly seek some revenge.  
  
Jak: There is only one way to find out, turn on the tv thursday night and watch SmashDown.  
  
TBC(maybe)  
  
............................................................................  
...................................................................  
  
Authors Note: YES I do know that the names BRAWL and SmashDown are quite lousy copies from RAW and Smackdown(all I had to do was to add few letters to Raw and in SmashDown I combined Smackdown and the Super Smash Brothers) and I'm not proud of it, I intend also to use some of the PPV names(King of the Ring, Royal Rumble etc) in my fic(unless someone informs me that it is illegal.) and some other things like that. But the storylines I'm going to invent myself and also to some other things(after I figure out what they are). So without further babling... Did you like it?...No?(that wouldn't surprise me) Did you hate it?...Yes?(thought so). 


End file.
